Chronicles of Lec
by Wikkid Daggerz
Summary: A madman with a taste for human flesh learns that there is more to life than killing and art when he escapes a maximum security asylum and meets a demonic femme fatale. Together they learn to coexist in love and harmony while staying themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The atmosphere was damp, dark and infested with negativity from wandering units, such as demons and mortals alike. Nightfall was coming and mortals already started to barricade themselves within their homes, knowing that something was lurking. For centuries, this town has been a gateway for demons and unnatural beings, such as Aeon. Unlike the others, she didn't have a need to kill mortals or hurt them, she would usually walk past them without a care in the universe. As long as she would be able to find that certain someone, she would manage fine. But something dampened her mood as she now had the need to release her anger. Upon her arrival, it was late, about midnight and majority of the mortals were asleep. A fine, metallic liquid burst out of her wrist and into her hand, forming a large, one-handed blade. "Shall we... Pandemonia?" Her voice was as soft as a whisper but as dark as the devil's. Her null, black eyes had now shifted to a crimson red as her dark robes clung to her body sheepishly. To mortals, she had now looked like the well-imagined Grim Reaper. She grinned dementedly and advanced towards the first home in her sight. A double storey home with the lights off. Barking was heard coming from the home. "A guard dog? How... pretty." She laughed.

He was elated to have finally escaped the asylum they had been holding him in for five years. Now he was out, and starving for a fine meal. Lec was a man, mortal as anyone, but he was very special. He had an IQ in the high triple digits, and an odd choice of food. He had quickly and quietly slit the throats of seven guards at the asylum before escaping. After a two day hike through god knows what, he had found this town. Hunger gnawed violently at his insides, so he had decided to find a fine establishment to dine at. He found one with great haste and approached it. After he got close he saw there was a dog inside. The dumb brute had the nerve to bark at him. He punched through the glass, grabbed the dog's lower jaw and yanked. He jerked it aside, gouging its throat on the broken glass, and it died with barely more than a whimper. He then opened the door and stepped inside. Once in, he quickly went to the kitchen and set out a large pan and found butter and wine. Once this was done, he picked up a large knife and went upstairs.

She felt something in the air as her expression didn't seem to dampen anymore, but it seemed to have tweaked into an insane smile. "Someone... else, for a change?" She said to herself, advancing towards the home. She took a deep breath as the scent of blood filled her head. Unfortunately, the scent of blood seemed to attract both mortal night patrolling guards and demons. She growled with distaste. As they approached her, the humans didn't seem to notice the demons... until one of the demons initiated them by munching on their heads. The crunching noise of bones excited her as she raised an eyebrow at the demons. Apparently, these demons were the stupid ones which initiated and did not speak. She sighed, fortunately for her, this would seem to be no more than a challenge. The ground had started to tremor as she yawned, un-interestedly. Her blade then shifted to a magnificent bow which she wasn't fond of using, but used it for the sake of it. She pulled back the strings with no arrow notched. The demons had started to laugh at her. Because the atmosphere was dark, she materialized dark arrows, much more powerful than original arrows. She let go and the sounds of cracking bones and wails of despair filled the silent night.

He paid no heed to the loud wails but was thankful for them. The couple in bed shot up, wide awake. He swung the knife twice though, silencing them before they could utter a cry of terror or shock. He grabbed them both and began to drag them downstairs. After this was done, he sat them at the table, in their seats like living being. Blood flowed still freely from their wide open throats, and it pooled about his feet as he melted the butter in a few dabs of wine he had poured in the pan. Once it was well heated, he had to let it simmer before he could cook, so he began to mop up the blood with a towel he had found. Then he sat at the table and studied his victims. a very young married couple. They smelled lightly of lavender shampoo. He grinned abit, thinking of their tender flesh.

As she watched them burn, their wails echoed in her head as she yawned. The scent of blood seemed to be emitting from the home she had targeted, which would only mean that more attention would be brought. She cracked her fingers for the fun of it as she walked inside. She started to head for the kitchen before her ears twitched. After growling in frustration, she headed outside to meet a new bunch of useless demons. She pulled back the string and released, multiple materialized arrows impaling the bodies of demons. She finally headed towards the kitchen and leaned towards the door. Raising an eyebrow, she glanced at the man studying the dead couple. More wails were heard, but not of despair, but of anger. More metal fluid burst out of her wrist and onto the floor where it shaped into a little metallic dragon. It spread it's wings and levitated off the ground and towards the door where the demons stood. "Pandemonia, slaughter them, will you?" She asked, smiling dementedly. Unfortunately, she wasn't wearing her mask, which made her uneasy. "Who are you?" She asked.

He didn't turn to look at her as he pointed quietly at the fridge. A few seconds ago, when she had went back outside for a second, he had went to spell 'LEC' on the fridge with a marker to answer the question he knew she would ask. He slowly got up, deciding it was time. He pressed the knife to the girl's cheek and sliced off a circle the size of a golf ball, the did the same process to the other side. He did this to the male as well, then put the four pieces in the pan and listened to them sizzle, as a sickly sweet smell filled the room with surprising speed. He went to the bodies and pushed them over, grabbing their hair. He dragged them past her, dumping them outside, then went back into the kitchen, mopping as he waited for dinner to get done cooking on the stove.

She glanced at the fridge and sighed. Pandemonia burnt the demons to a crisp as she giggled lightly. Though she had seemed quite insane, she could be bothered to change. She yawned out of boredom and watched him drag the bodies away and then walked towards Pandemonia, who had now shifted into a one-handed blade stabbed into the ground. She then entered the home and walked upstairs, into one of the rooms and searched. Not finding anything useful, she threw things around the room in a rage, even out the window. She walked back downstairs and paced outside and inside, repeating this process for a minute or two. Pandemonia melted into a puddle and flowed towards Aeon, rushing up her leg and into her wrist. Having another matter at hand, she was keen to know where the hint was.

He would get up and bring the plate to the table, with a fork and wine. He sat down, and began to silently eat. He sipped the wine as he watched her pace. As she threw stuff, he shook his head slowly. Once the puddle went into her wrist, he smiled and kept on eating. Once he was done, he got up and went to the living room to lay down. He laid on the couch and was soon drifting into a deep sleep, laying on something more than a board for the first time in over five years. In minutes, he was asleep, oblivious to the odd female. He woke up slightly and mumbled in a hushed whisper, his first words in years, There is more food in the plate

She sat on the porch for a few minutes, deep in thought as she sighed. "Where... are you...?" She whispered lightly. She stood up, the joints in her knees stiff as they cracked as she stretched. Taking in a deep breath, she walked inside the home once more and watched the man sleep on the couch. She titled her head and listened to him. She chuckled and watched him, her gaze then watching the floor. "I'm not hungry," she replied. "I don't eat food in general." Her head started to pound with pain as Pandemonia appeared on her shoulder as a baby dragon stretching it's wings.

He would smile and sit up, looking at the small dragon. Beautiful... Can it fly? He woke up fully and stretched his arms out, then looked at the floor between his feet. I wonder if they would mind if I took a bath in their tub...? What do you think? He gave her a serious and very thoughtful look, his eyes curiously searching hers, I would hate to offend them after all, I am not some rude brute... it , He took a slight pause as he thought of what to say. It feels weird to have my muzzle off and talk again

She glanced at Pandemonia and then smiled softly. The little dragon spread it's wings and started to fly around Aeon, then started to fly towards Lec, slowly and steadily until it rested on Lec's shoulder, nestling towards his neck. The little dragon then yawned and started to fall asleep. Aeon then watched Lec and the baby dragon. "I don't think they will, so it's all yours," she said, glancing back at him. Her eyes shifted black with softness as they searched him. "You can't offend them if they're dead. Besides, they probably won't even remember anything at all. We all have some side to us no one seems to know."

His head tilted as if what she said was a childish fallacy. He then gave a forlorn smile. Dead or not, they still are watching us. And I do not want to upset my hosts. He gave some thought then petted the dragon before sitting it on the couch and going to find the bathing room. Once he did, he quickly unclothed and ran scalding hot water. As soon as it was full, he sunk into it, a deep and long sigh emanating from his lips. He began to think of the woman and her dragon. She was an odd person, but he did think she could be trusted. She and her dragon were so nice, and it made him smile.

She tilted her head and ended up sneezing as she shook her head. "Trust me... I know if they'd be able to see us," she replied. The little dragon slept, slightly snoring. As it was put onto the couch, it continued to sleep. Aeon watched Lec and then sat on the couch, stripping her black robes off as it slipped into her wrist. She now wore a black blouse with sleeves that ended up to her elbows. She also wore a pair of mini shorts which revealed majority of her legs. She wore no shoes and she seemed to be quite fine without them, but she was in dire need of a shower. She stood up and started to search for another bathroom.

He was trying to empty his mind of thoughts as he relaxed in the tub, letting the water soothe the muscles that had tensed after two days of endless walking. He heard her walking about and called, hoping she heard him through the wall, Miss, what are you looking for out there? Is everything alright? He didn't move from his warm and soothing spot, but he got ready to dart into action, and his eyes scanned the room for a makeshift weapon. He picked up a straight razor that balanced on the edge of the tub and held it under the clear water. He held his breath as he waited, considering going to the standing shower across the room to bathe so he could be more ready for an attack. In the end he decided to just wait it out in the water's clear, warm, enticing grasp. He spoke once more. Is anything wrong out there?

She continued to walk as she sneezed silently but still shook her head for the sake of it. The sound of his voice nearly startled her but she regained her composure and replied calmly. "I-I'm alright, I'm just trying to find another bathroom to take a shower in. Or I could just wait for you to finish," she said. There was a little doll on the floor which she'd now bent over to get as she blinked and raised it to check it. Inside stood a little box shaped in the form of a roughly cut diamond. She crushed the box and noticed that there was a razor as well as a glass item inside which had now injected themselves into her palm. She wasn't used to cutting cuts by human items as she sighed and took in a deep breath, shaking her hand, her blood splattering all over the wall. "It's fine, don't worry," she said. Aeon then rushed downstairs and towards the little dragon as it woke up and touched her palm with it's snout.

The dragon felt her blood on it s nose and began to lick at it without any hesitation, wanting to heal his master. He also took the shards of glass out, crunching them with strong jaws and sharp teeth before swallowing them without being hurt at all. She cooed at it as her wounds swiftly mended together, now healed as if there was nothing wrong, no scar to even show that the smooth and pale skin of her palm had been cut or injured in any way. She leaned down and kissed the top of the beast s head, saying in a loving lull. Oh, Pandemonia, you are such a lovely little beast, yes you are. It would nuzzle its maw up under her chin and purr much like a cat receiving praise would. She then sat down and smiled at her palm, glad she had been able to retrieve the Hint that she had been looking for in this house. Now she could leave, but what of the odd man-eater in the restroom. She did not have anything against him or even a reason to kill him, but leaving him alive was just not in good practice. She would sigh and look at the dragon before forming a slim dagger and getting up to go and finish what she must.

He heard her footsteps approaching slowly, and he knew what was coming by the slow and soft way she moved, trying her hardest to make no noise; she did not want him to know what she was up to. He shook his head sadly, and got out of the tub, his mind already having formed a plan. He pulled on his boxers and a robe hanging on the wall. He fastened the belt around his waist and opened the window, slipping out and onto the roof; from here he walked along the edge until he got to a red trellis covered in black roses, which he used to climb down and escape into the dark. He walked slowly now, knowing he would be safe as long as he did not attract the attention of the black wraiths moving around him, the red eyed demons. He would stop in the road and then look back, his face cold as he saw the red eyed wraiths moving with hunger and malice towards the house.

She got to the door, holding her breath as she reached slowly for the knob of the bathroom door. There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach that was as close to dread and fear as she had ever felt. Something felt wrong about this. She told herself it was her nerves about killing a human unneeded for the first time in almost a year; but she knew that was a lie. This man was cold and hard and that worried her. She did not want to chance a talk or fight with him. She would have to kill him quickly and without any warning, or else she had doubts she could do it. Opening the door would give him time to react, so she stopped her hand just before it touched the handle. Instead, she gripped her dagger with a tightness that made her already pale knuckles a icy white, then kicked in the door and barged in with the dagger ready to strike into his chest.

Tricked .he knew The thought flooded into her mind as soon as she set her shocked eyes on the bathroom. It was empty, and the odd man-eater was simply gone now. She shivered as she felt a cold draft coming from the open window, and gave a low curse. She did not know how he had known, but he had took his chance likely as she hesitated just outside of the door. She cursed herself and drove the blade deep into the wood of the counter, her eyes closing in thought of how stupid she had just been. Suddenly there was a howl of anger as Pandemonium flew into the room and bit at her robe, tugging her towards the window, which she promptly went to look out. She expected to see Lec running, but she instead saw a horde of Demons approaching with gaping mouths. She shouted a curse and yanked her dagger up as they began to surround the house, coming in search of her Hint.

She formed the dagger into a long and slim bow with elegant curves to it, and she pulled the string back, causing an arrow as black as midnight to conjure on it, and then loosed it which sent the unearthly arrow speeding into the forehead of a demon who was climbing the trellis. She put another arrow to the string and turned, sending it deep into the stomach of a demon who had came into the bathroom behind her. She began to panic for the first time in a very long time, far longer than even her sharp mind could remember. It was because she was worrying for some reason about the man-eater, she was tired, and her Hint was at stake to these wraiths. She went to escape back down the stairs, but heard a multitude of clawed feet running up the hall. Without much thought of it, she sprang through the window and landed hard on her side, then she rolled down the shingled roof. She gave a slight yelp as she fell off the roof, and was barely able to flip in mid-air and land on the grass like a cat. She instantly lashed out at a demon with her bow, which formed into a single-edged blade just before it hit. This demon fell to the ground dead, and she turned to face more as Pandemonia finally left the fight in the house to come and bare his fangs at the beasts surrounding her.

As soon as they had time to register her suddenly being in her midst, the beasts roared in glee and ran at her as she faced them with her weapon held ready. She swiped with elegant moves, and three fell dead before they realized her blade was moving. She did a parrying twirl of her blade to free it of blood; then, in a fluid move she slashed diagonally twice to fell two more of the brutishly stupid cretins. Having watched their kin die at her graceful swordsmanship when they rushed at her, the remaining bunch of the monsters hung back and lunged in, taking hit or miss strikes at her with fiendishly ugly talons and weapons. She gave slight winces as she was pricked and cut a few times. To make it even worse, they were smarter than the last wave she had fought. When she turned her back to attack one side of the surrounding group, the ones she exposed her back to would dash in for the few seconds to lay into her unprotected side with their blades and claws. Soon she was wearing out, covered in blood as the dozens of wraiths closed in, their eyes glowing in glee as they anticipated their soon to be kill. She raised her blade to ward off a blow, but a jarring parry sent her blade flipping through the air and it stuck fast into a tree. She fell to her knees as the beasts closed in for the kill, and she looked around dizzily for Pandemonia, seeing him doing his best to fend for himself a few houses down.

She looked up at the demon who had struck her blade from her hands, following the glint of the moon on the obsidian stone blade it slowly raised high above her head. She winced as the blade began to fall in a swift arch. It was aimed for the top and center of her skull, and there was a crunching sound and a slight thud as a body hit the dewy grass. Blood spurted up the blade and the wielder stepped back and turned to the rest of the wraiths, his gaze stern and victorious. Aeon looked up at the dead demon, the white of its split skull showing from where her blade had brutally cleaved its head nearly in two. She shakily looked up at Lec who held her sword, his gaze daring any more beasts to try and attack. Sensing nothing immortal about him, a sly demon with white eyes and a scimitar ran forward, followed by four others of his kind. Lec did not blink as his newly acquired weapon swept up, then down, his body twisting in a swift circle, then spinning the blade in a three hundred and sixty degree swipe. The five demons fell to the black blade, a lethal gouge taken from each of their twisted and now lifeless bodies. He brought the blade to his face, his long and thin tongue running up the flat of the sword, gathering the blood form it for a few inches. He then licked his lips, letting the new taste linger in his mouth. He readied the sword for another barrage of demons, his filed teeth glowing red from blood in the pale moonlight. So is this all that the world has to throw at me? Who is next? One more of the foolish beings tried to run at him, but he doubled back, twirling the blade and running it completely through the fiend, then his jaws clamped tight on the demon s neck. He sawed his razor sharp teeth back and forth then yanked, taking a chunk of the demon and swallowing it with a twisted but satisfied grin; his eyes glittered as the demon tried to stop the gushing flow of blood from the hole in its neck before it fell to the ground with its life drained at its feet.

The others gave him an awestruck look before they backed up and turned, fleeing and screaming about how The Beast had been reborn. Lec thought their running was too much fun to ignore which made him take off after them with sword in hand. Aeon watched as he moved from one to the other, the sword moving like a artist would move a paintbrush, each stroke fluid and bringing the result he desired it to. She got to her feet and stared off after him, a look of bewilderment on her paler than normal face. Why did he come back ? Deciding to let him deal with his own thing, she stumbled back into the house and found her way to the couch which she collapsed onto with exhaustion painting her face white and her breaths ragged and long. Pandemonia flew in, and landed on the floor by her, beginning to lick her wounds so they would heal. She petted up and down his maw then passed into a deep slumber, which made him whine as he licked her wounds and nuzzled her limp hand.

After Lec had gotten enough fun out of the act of chasing down the wraiths, having slain quite a large number, he headed back to the house with a whistle escaping his bloodied and pursed lips. He stepped past a still writhing body, slamming the blade point first between its blood shot eyes with a loud THOK before continuing into the house. He saw the little dragon he adored licking at the female he had been oddly compelled to save, and tilted his head aside to give a shrill call to the small beast, Here! The dragon, though Lec was a stranger, gave him a look accompanied by a whimper before flying to land on his shoulder. He palmed its snout while going back into the upper level of the house, to the room where he had killed the human couple. He flopped onto the bed, then found a pen on the night stand along with the female s diary. He tore off the lock and made Pandemonia lay across the foot of the bed so he could do some sketching. He drew the dragon in detail, including close-ups of the fangs and eyes, even adding a few features that he thought made the dragon seem more ferocious. Giving a hollow chuckle, he held the sketches to Pandemonia who bared his fangs at his own image, hissing like a snake in contempt. Lec spoke to the dragon, his eyes soft and half-way closed, Poor beast, does she not draw for you much ? The dragon nipped softly at his fingers, then gave a purr before flying off to lay beside its master. Lec himself felt slightly tired still, so he laid back on the bed, his eyes glued on the roof until they drifted closed and he slept.

Aeon was roused a few hours later by a very unwelcome visitor that pervaded her sleep as it crept through the windows; light from the now rising sun flooded the room with a glow that made any hope of further sleep a strict impossibility. She sat up, and looked around in a moment of confusion, her silver eyes searching for any immediate danger before she realized where she was. Swinging her feet to the floor, she stood and took inventory of her situation, happily finding no broken bones or large cuts; she amiably looked at the sleeping dragon for she knew he was to thank for that one. Then her face fell flat as she realized who was to thank for her even being alive at that very moment. But she did not know if he had done it to save her or just because he wanted to kill the demons. This caused her to be wary, especially after seeing the cold and quick way he dealt with the demons the night before. There was a paltry measure of comfort in finding her sword firmly inserted in the skull of a demon at the front door. She pulled it out and cleaned it on the curtains hanging from the door window before absorbing it back into her body as a black shadow. Thinking for a few moments about what to do gave her the conclusion she would go see if he was awake or not; if he was she would give her thanks then be on her way and if he was not then she would leave before he even woke. She prepared herself for any surprises but walked without even trying to hide her foot-falls on her way to the bedroom. She knocked on the door then went in, sighing in annoyance. Again? He was not in the room, but it was evident he did now leave too recently as the bed was neatly made and a stack of papers on the foot of the bed. She picked them up and flipped through them, smiling softly at their contents; they were very accurate and beautiful depictions of her and Pandemonia, both still image and battle scenes. At the bottom was a picture of a large building with fences and razor wire. This image had a huge red X marked over it, and some smudges were something had dripped on the paper.

Lec stood on the outer side of an electric fence rimmed by wire with barbs that could cut through flesh like a hot knife through butter. His eyes were trained intently on a few men on the roof parapets of the building he had drawn last night, and more over were his eyes on the long black rifles they were holding at the ready. Snipers were an amusing type of killer to him, how they could only wait and kill what they could train their scopes on. Tunnel Vision is the Touch of Death for any killer, but snipers were trained to only kill what tunnel vision allowed them to see. Staying low in the bushes, he was safe from their fire but the fence patrol was another story entirely. This man and his Doberman were both a blessing and a curse; a curse because of the dog s senses and the man s 12 gauge, but a blessing because if he is careful he could kill them both and have a disguise. Holding a small bag that contained six kitchen knives, Lec spun a seventh over his fingers as the dog and man came closer along their route. He waited until they were about ten yards away, the distance where the dog caught his scent and growled, then sent the butcher knife flying in a gracefully twirling arc. It caught the dog in the neck and it fell with a whimper and began to twitch convulsively, causing the man to cock his shotgun and look around with fear plastered on his face; he never saw the heavy steak knife as it sailed through the air and slammed into his chest. He fell dead as soon as the blade punched though the muscle of his heart, sending a spray of blood onto the ground from his lips. Lec knew he had to work quickly, so he climbed a tree and made a diving roll onto the other side of the fence.

A short time later he was wearing the guard s uniform and had the heavy gun in his grasp as he ran to the entrance of the asylum, a few strands of his hair hanging out from the guard hat he had bunched his long locks into. He barged in and yelled in a loud voice, able to make himself sound both afraid and excited, H-help! There are intruders inside the complex, all of them armed with Mac-10s! There are like five of them! They killed my dog and tried to cut me! For a few moments there was only silence and shock as the news took effect, then chaos broke loose to his pleasure. Orderlies turned their stun-guns on, and heavily armed guards were called from the security room by the receptionist working the front desk. Lec hid his glee and screamed about how he had run into them on the western side of the complex, towards the pool. Soon only the receptionist was left in the oddly empty waiting room, and Lec walked up to her with a twisted grin plastered to his face. She gave him an odd look as he removed his hat but once his hair fell to his mid-back, long and silver, she screamed in terror. Lec raised the combat shotgun and fired once, then continued walked through the door into the main part of the asylum.

The patients who were in the sitting room gave yells of fear and began to run like cockroaches in a very unorganized way, tripping and trampling over each other to escape him. But he had no intentions of harming them as long as they did not get in his way with their blatant stupidity, which was actually a very high possibility. To a degree of amazement, he found his way to the staff quarters without having to kill any of the crazed patients. Now he was in the home stretch of this little game he had started. From rooms on either side of the long hallway came the staff s guards, big men with submachine-guns ready to kill for their paycheck. Lec played it smart, letting a shell of battle-shot into the fluorescent light above them. There were little shouts of shock and automatic fire thundered in the confine of the hallway mixed every so often by a scream and the sound of a body hitting the tiled floor. Sooner than should have been humanly possible, Lec opened one of the doors which brought light flooding into the hallway. The floor, wall, Lec, and the steak knives in his hands were covered in the blood of the guards who were now all dead or wheezing a few final breaths. He dropped the two blades then picked his gun back up, continuing down the hallway with his evil grin painted to his sinister, blood splattered face.

Dr. Rumen had always planned on his life ending warm in his bed with one of the many mistresses he was currently sleeping with, not in a blood bath. He sat behind his desk with tears slowly trickling down his haggard and aged face, the drops running through the deep wrinkles 65 years had brought upon his visage. He knew that the insane bastard was here for him, knew more than well that running from the damned smart mad-man was far below the level of simple foolishness. His only measure of comfort was the revolver he held under his desk, spinning the cylinder slowly to try and take his mind off what he knew was coming. He wept with even greater ferocity when he heard the shouts and shots of death in the hall, followed far to soon by silence. He saw the shadow of a lone figure as a light was cut on, then braced himself as the shadow got closer and closer to his door. He pulled the hammer back on the pistol as the door swung open and in stepped death. Hello Lec, welcome back

Lec held the shotgun at his side, pumping a shell into the chamber as he stepped up to the desk to respond to the Asylum Warden s greeting, Hello Doctor, I am guessing you know why I came to visit? I hope so, as explaining would only waste mine and your time, and you have so precious little. The old man gave a somber nod and looked into the icy blue desert of his murderer s eyes, searching for some measure of pity or hesitance; there was none to be found. Lec gave a grin of approval and chuckled, Well, let s get this over with Doctor. At this moment the doctor raised his own gun at the same time as Lec and the both fired at the same time. The bullet from the pistol hit Lec in the shoulder and shattered the bone as it tore through the other side; his face never changed nor did his eyes blink. He simply stared with glee at his handiwork; the heavy load of shot-shells hit the doctor in the very center of the chest before it even left the wadding. This left a gaping hole in the man which showed he had surely died instantly, which indeed pleased Lec to a great degree. Without taking any longer than he needed to, he laid the shotgun on the desk then climbed out the window to the ground. He was gone from the property before the guards outside even realized the massacre that had happened within the concrete walls of the asylum. Lec felt a surge of joy as he walked from his former home of seven years. He was free at last.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aeon had left very shortly after finding the man to be gone, taking only the time to steal some clothing from the female's closet in the bedroom. Now she was dressed in normal clothing; a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt that came just above her navel and a neckline that showed off a large deal of her chest. She felt very odd in this type of clothing, and for the first time was self conscious about what those around her thought. Though her figure was slim and near perfection in tone and figure, her mind played over what the mortals thought. As she caught herself fretting about this a scowl crossed her face and he rubbed her temples as she sat on a wooden bench in a beautiful park. _I can not wait until night so I can go back to the Demon Realm…_ A demon like her had no business worrying about what weak little mortals like them thought but when a young jogger ran past, giving a low wolf whistle, she felt her cheeks warm up with a light blush. She growled inwardly then got up and continued walking, feeling funny as the wind swept her midnight hair playfully about her elegantly shaped face. Suddenly she stopped as the breeze brought a smell to her nose, and one she had only just recently learned; the man-eater's blood. He had been cut by the broken glass on the door, just a tiny scrape on his thumb, but it was enough for her to pick up on the scent. But now it was more than a scrape, as she could tell from the strength of the smell. Rather curious about what could hurt the monster of a man that had slaughtered so many demons, she began to follow the smell.

_ A gunshot wound… of course, why did I think otherwise? Humans and their love of those damned things… It takes years of skill to wield a saber or shoot a bow, but any idiot can point steel and fire it…_ She thought about the hole in his shoulder as she watched him from the tree canopy, her mind working angrily over firearms; a tool of mortals she had grown to hate with a fire in her heart. She then felt a pang of guilt though, for watching the man who had saved her without offering him her help. But in her mind, he was still a danger and had to be treated as such until he proved himself to be otherwise; then again, what harm could he do in his injured state. She rubbed her forehead while she gave it some thought, but the thought was interrupted as something flew into the tree just shy of her head. Her eyes snapped open as she looked down at him, steak knives in his hands. She formed a slim needle about five inched long in her hand, then tucked it into her boot as she dropped down and walked over to him. She offered him her hand hesitantly, speaking slowly, "A favor for a favor…" she felt a sudden chill as he took her hand and stood up; it was fear and intimidation that she was feeling for the first time inspired by a mortal human. He tucked the knives away into the bag at his hip, then flexed his shattered shoulder which gave a grinding pop. His face contorted in pain for a split second, but he quickly hid it and glared at her.

"So, you survived the night? That must mean that those putrid little bastards stayed away during the dark hours… You are lucky I was still close by when I saw those damned things getting close to the house." His face took on a grin but it was not his twisted snarling grin, but rather a cocky one that gave him the first look of true emotion she had seen from him. To any normal human he would look fine with his wound, but he could not hide the pain from her. His face looked calm an unbothered to mask the pain she could sense rolling off of him. She sighed and let the silvery black shadow meld from her wrist to pool on the ground and form into Pandemonia. Just the sight of the small dragon brought a smile to his face, and it got even bigger as it flew and landed on his good shoulder. By instinct the beast reached its head over and began to lick and nuzzle the bullet hole. It closed up quickly but the pain remained though greatly dampened. His job done, Pandemonia curled around Lec's shoulders and rested his head down into the warm fabric of his shirt. Aeon eyed the dragon with a look of irony and mock anger that caused it to whimper and bury its head further into the shirt.

"You little traitor…" The words escaped her full pink lips along with an almost silent giggle of girlishness, aimed towards the dragon.

Though it was so quiet, Lec had heard the laugh and raised an eyebrow at it. Aren't demons supposed to be void of any kind of humanistic happiness? Also he gave her a quick scanning look, finding her less than proper clothing to be a big difference than the dark garb she had sported the night before. He guessed it was a good idea though, to try and fit in as much as she could while she stayed for whatever reason she had; her personal agenda was none of his concern. Like her, he laughed softly, but was able to keep it inside. _She tracked me down just to help me… She is nicer than I thought, even if she had plans to kill me last night. Hmmm…those seem to be gone for now… Well, neither of us is going to accomplish much by standing in this park while the cold nips at us like jackals._ Clearing his throat he turned and began to walk away briskly, without a word to her explaining why or where he was heading off too.

She was shocked by his sudden leaving, and jogged to catch up to him, matching his pace, "Hey, where are you going? Don't you want to know wh-" She was silenced by a stern glare from him that held the meaning to stop talking for now. She quickly shut her mouth and kept walking by his side, her index finger on her bottom lip as she thought. Then her face turned red in a blush of mixed anger and embarrassment; she had obeyed his implied command without any questioning and was following him like a lost dog would follow a loving child! What was wrong with her_? I am Aeon for crying out loud! Demons tremble at my very mention, awe struck at my legends of ferocity and might!_ Yet her she was with this injured mortal man obeying his looks and, inwardly confessing with anger, adjusting her shirt every time he looked so she would not look unattractive. Her palm itched and burned, which was a repeating thing for the last day, so she scratched it as her steps echoed his.

He led her with slow and deliberate direction to the house they had stayed in the night before; it was not a very luxurious house but it was protection and easily accessible to him and her. But to his dismay, police lurked around the perimeter, brought her by the slaughter of the two humans the night before. He gave a hiss of anger then walked up to them which warranted them to aim their guns at him dangerously. He raised his hands in a sign of giving up, then spoke in his dry voice, "Hey, I am just here to report some evidence. I saw it last night, it was the wraith's that killed them. They also got to me as I tried to flee…" Saying this, he motioned to the bloody and torn shoulder he sported.

One of the cops, a bigger guy with a beer gut and a receding hairline, spoke first, "That is such BS… This is not the work of a demon, it is too neat and clean. No, I'd say this is the work of an escaped mental patient that the asylum contacted us about a few hours ago. A silver haired bastard with possible injuries." His mouth twitched as he spoke, and he raised his gun and fire twice at Lec, who dropped and lunged forward. His good shoulder connected hard with the police officer's gut and drove the man to the ground where he was able to wrestle the officer's gun free. When his rookie partner moved to help, Lec put the gun to the fat one's forehead, threats in his cold blue eyes. He hid the motion of taking a knife out of the bag with the guard's body, then slit the big guy's throat as he lunged at the thinner one. This took the rookie by surprise, and he gave a shout as he hit the dirt. Lec thrust the knife into him six times then stood up slowly, looking around himself at the fresh carnage. He knew they could not stay here, so he kicked at the dead body of the fatter officer and stuck his revolver in his waistband before going inside. He wandered into the kitchen and found a phone-book while loading more and more kitchen knives into the pouch at his side. Aeon came in just as he was picking up the phone, dialing a number he had his index finger resting on.

There was silence as the phone rang a few times before a person on the other line greeted him, which caused him to smile softly, "Yes, I would like to order a cab. Yes, I am visiting my cousins a few cities over. I am at the corner of Main and Elwood… Thank you ma'am, I will be ready then, with my fare." He hung up the phone and turned to her, looking her over quickly. "I don't know what you are planning, but you should do like me and get as far from here as you can." This seemed to be the last thing he had to say to her, as he spun on his heel and quickly ran upstairs. She followed him, interested in the insane man's next move. Yes it must be his next move, because he seemed to be so good at it that is was just a game to him. She found him in the bedroom, stripping out of his torn and bloodied clothing; her cheeks blushed light pink at seeing him in his boxers, seeing how the corded muscles in his stomach flexed with every move he made. He disappeared into the closet and soon came out with a pair of loose fitted jeans and a grey pocket-tee on. Staying out only long enough to lay his ruined clothes on the bed, he soon went back and came out carrying and red duffel bag. He sat it on the bed, and began to pile it with more clothes. He also put the gun under all of the clothes, as well as his bag of knives. Giving her one more look, he picked up the bag and 'CRACK'! His bad arm snapped out of place, with just the force that picking up a bag of clothes put on it, hanging limp now. He gave a look at it, not of pain, but of shock alone.

She walked over and picked up the bag then gripped his bad arm like a vice, looking at him with eyes that were meant to let him know what was about to happen. He gave a slow nod then winced as she twisted his arm back up into its socket. Still, he did not make a sound though his grimace lasted a few seconds longer. She spoke to him very quietly, sternness in her whisper, "Lec, I am coming with you… I would be dead if it was not for you coming back to fight those demons. I owe you and this is the very least I can do for you is help you to where you are going."

He looked at her, genuine shock in his glacier blue eyes, and spoke in slow and easy to hear diction, "Do not follow me simply because of a sense of pity or the need to pay me back for what I did for you. I am quite sure you have your own issues and agendas you need to pay heed to." He took his bag from her with his good arm and slowly began to walk down the stairs, hunger gnawing at his belly. He stopped in the kitchen and opened the fridge to get something to wet his cracking lips and put in his mostly empty stomach. He twisted the cap off of a gallon of milk and began to drink it from the jug, feeling instantly more refreshed. Sadly there was not any cold food in there, so he grudgingly sat the now empty jug down and went outside to stand on the side-walk. He was aware of her exiting the house behind him, her actions truly confusing him. _She has no reason to help me…why would she want to?_

His answer came from behind him, louder than usual, "I owe you and no matter what you say, I am coming with you. Unless…you can stop me that is." This answer was false though, her cover story as she thought of it. The truth was she wanted to see what it was like to live as a normal human for a few more days; she had had fun today even if it was a little bit more stressful than she had imagined it to be. And he was a normal man but had demonic tendencies which made him a perfect tutor for her to observe and learn from. Yes, she did feel like she owed him a good deal in return for warding off the demons, but it was mostly her desire to live a normal life for a period of time. She whispered a silent apology to Pandemonia who was now a part of her again, then began to follow him to the street corner where a yellow vehicle had pulled up. Following his example once he had put his bags in the trunk, she entered the car and started to tune out the noise of him and the car as he mumbled to the driver where he wanted to go. She was vaguely aware of the car moving as they began heading for wherever Lec had told the man to take them. Though she was well rested from last night, she found herself letting out small yawns of boredom. Lec heard them and nudged her, growling a sign to her that she needed to stay awake. She would nearly pout, but instead would not show any of her feelings around him or the cab driver. She simply rested her chin on her hand and looked out the window at the rapidly passing scenery.

He did not know why she had decided to accompany him, but inside he was glad for it. She was a killer like him, just not as cold or calculating. He could feel a sense of kindness in her, one that nearly cost her a life last night. If she had not hesitated outside the door of the bathroom last night, she would have killed him and been gone before the demons had shown up for her item. But she had not gone through with it, and the demons ahd gotten to her and nearly kileld her. It was pure luck that he decided that she was interesting enough to go back and fight off the monsters. His thoughts were buzzing, though his bored expression did not show it; 'Aren't demons like her supposed to be the ultimate killers? should she not be one entity without remorse or guilt? Why did she not kill me last night? Why does she want to come with me?' He was unused to kindness from anyone, and this demon's amiaty was most unexpected. He was brought from his thoughts as the cab stopped in front of a large brick building with a dingy hotel sign on a battered post.

He nudged her once more and she looked around silently then got out as he did. He took his bags from the back, and paid the driver who veered off in a cloud of dust and exhaust. He turned and tapped her shoulder as he walked slowly up to the hotel and pushed into the dimly lit place. There were a few dusty cloth chairs and a crotchety old man sitting behind a scarred oaken desk. The duo approached him and he looked at them with a mostly toothless grin, "How can I help you two young'uns? Looking for a room or two?" Lec only gave a polite smile and picked up a pen, signing two names on the sheet for tenants; Alex & Eliza Cross. The man pushed his bifocals higher up on his hooked nose and read it, then smiled and said, "A couple eh? How cute, we have two rooms open, with a twenty dollar first night fee." Lec smiled as Aeon cursed him mentally for making people think they were together. Twenty one dollar bills were set on the counter and a large key dropped into Lec's palm. It took them only a few moments to find the room, which was surprisingly clean. Lec tossed his bags on the bed and then flopped back on it, wincing as the impact jarred his bad arm.

"Ughhh, will you do me the favor of bringing beauty out to see if she can reset this arm once more?" She tilted her head then realized that he was talking about her dragon; she sighed and mumbled a few obscenities as the dragon came from her plam and took wing before it touched the ground. Lec called it over in a cooing voice, "Come here you little beauty you, I need your help here." Sure enough, the small animal landed on the bed by him and sniffed at his neck and shoulder. Trilling in happiness to see him, it touched its snout to his shoulder. There was a look of relief as the muscles and bones in Lec's arms mended back into one place and the right form. He gave it a few shrugs then smiled and placed a soft kiss on the dragon's nose which had twin rivers of smoke rising up from it. Lec then got up and looked around, then his icy blue eyes fell on her, "Aeon is it? What do you have to gain from accompanying me around like this? You do not need protection do you? Or am I still a target that needs to be watched over until the time to strike?" He turned from her, waiting for an answer; when none came and he turned to look into her eyes, she was gone.


End file.
